


silvery

by Suicix



Series: prompt table challenge: poems by sappho [9]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, Introspection, Secret Relationship, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nikki has her title, but Brie and Alicia have each other.</i>
</p><p>Written for prompt #6 at Femslash Ficlets' <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/15203.html">Poems by Sappho Prompt Table Challenge</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silvery

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for One Million Words' 26th April word of the day, "silver".
> 
> set at some point during summer 2015.
> 
> prompt #6:  
>  _stars around the beautiful moon  
>  hide back their luminous form  
> whenever all full she shines  
> on the earth  
> silvery._

_So what’s it like, Brie?_ is a question that’s been asked far too many times already, snide and malicious whenever it spills from someone’s lips, as easy and sure as poison. It sounds ambiguous enough, but Brie knows what’s really being asked every time: apparently she’s living off her sister’s achievements, basking in Nikki’s spotlight when she should be finding her own.

Brie knows what the question’s meant to do, knows that its askers are only looking to turn her against Nikki to make their own quest for the title an easier one. They expect it to be enough, but – no. She isn’t that weak.

People have been trying the same thing out on Alicia, too, as if it’ll be easier because she doesn’t have the same family ties to Nikki. It really isn’t: she’s loyal to them both, a friend to Nikki and even more to Brie. That last part isn’t something many other people know, though, and if it was, Brie’s sure that it’d only result in even more completely baseless rumours that the two of them are conspiring against Nikki to take the title from her.

If it came to that – to actually having to defend their relationship – Brie would be willing to fight, and even harder than she would in any championship match. Alicia would, too, and Brie knows it, sees it in the way she stands with them ringside, in the way she performs inside the ring as part of their team.

Nikki has her title, and that’s fine. She worked hard for it and deserves it, and Brie will support her past the day she loses it when it comes to that. ( _If_ it comes to that – Nikki’s been so fiercely proud and protective of the belt her whole reign that Brie would be stunned if someone managed to beat her for it.) So, even though it’s Nikki who’s holding the title, Brie and Alicia have each other, and that’s better than Brie remembers the weight of a championship in her hands ever being.


End file.
